


Sanctuary and Gotham Princes: NSNW spin off

by Evie_ZimmermanMagnus



Series: New Sanctuary New World! [2]
Category: Batman Begins (2005), Dark Knight Rises (2012), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus/pseuds/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fiction is Definitely different from what I Usually Write. As usual, I don't own any of the DC character of Batman. Nor do I Own Sanctuary Character's. I do own, Kylie Magnus McCalister and I do own Rory Kyle Wayne Magnus. Is a short Spin off from the New Sanctuary, New World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruce and Rory Wayne story

Back somewhere in Florence Italy

My Father is the most wonderful father a girl can have. My mother is the same. Everyone in Gotham and Old City knows my fathers other half Batman, to the rest of the world they used to know him as Bruce Wayne. Salina Kyle is my mother, she was a thief until my father convinced her to fight for the greater good. 28 years ago my father and my mother with friends had stopped a ticking time bomb from blowing Gotham to hell. But that hasn't stopped them from worrying about the past coming to haunt them.

Ra's al Ghul is supposed to be dead, with his daughter now finally gone the Ra's al Ghul legacy should be too. So everyone thought, the Bane was sent to destroy Gotham like the Joker, no one ever thought to check that Ra's al Ghul might have another daughter or son out there. That he could place him or her skillfully somewhere anywhere around the world; to continue his legacy to destroy the world as Evil and injustices continues to reign.

"Who are you calling?" Salina asked her husband Bruce.

"My Great Grandmother, I don't want Rory to be in the crossfire. I have a bad feeling something major is going to go down. We might have to go back to Gotham." Bruce said to his wife. Alfred still lived at the Wayne Manner for the youth. But Bruce still didn't want his daughter to be there.

"Helen Magnus, speaking how may I help you?" Helen said wondering who would be calling her at 2 am in the moring.

"Grandmother, its Bruce, I need a huge favor from you. Please let me finish before you jump in. I know about the Sanctuary and how you protect those you love and the abnormal world. I have a daughter her name is Rory Kyle Magnus Wayne she's your great granddaughter. I need you to protect her as I go back to Gotham. Is there a place where we can meat where the phone lines aren't tapped?" Bruce asked his grandmother, there was a long pause. What Bruce didn't know the Sanctuary was moved underground and they've been under attack.

"Yes, Bruce, Rory can stay here, she will be looked after. I'll send someone to come and get you so you can see our facilities" Helen said she was eager to meet her granddaughter and wonder what her grandsons connection was to Gotham City.

"Thank you, I'll explain everything Grandmum." Bruce said and with that he hanged up the phone.

Meanwhile back at the New Sanctuary. 

"Mum who's that?" Kylie asked she was wondering who could be coming to the new Sanctuary location.

"Family, Kylie. You have a uncle who needs our help. You and Henry will go get them at there location." Helen said she saw the look on Kylie's face.

"Mum, Henry can't shoot anything with out getting hurt, can I take Declan instead?" Kylie said with a flash of her biggest smiles.

 

"Yes, you better keep your eyes open Kylie, I don't like this one bit any signs of trouble tellaport back, you hear." Helen said if you don't do it I will come get you myself voice.

"Yes mother." Kylie said walking out of her mums office. Helen got the flight and transportation ready for Declan and her daughter.

Back somewhere in Florence Italy

"Why do I have to go, I love it here. You trained me well enough to become the BatGirl. Why now?" Rory Screamed at her father, she had the temper of a Magnus when things don't go her way.

"Because its not safe for you to head back to Gotham. I won't watch my baby girl get hurt." Bruce said with authority in his voice.

"Bullshit, this has something to do Ra's al Ghul. He some how has someone working for him again and you don't want me to become a target. I'm Rory Wayne Magnus, I'm going to be target regardless with our family history." Rory had a point and her father knew it. She was the Princes of Gotham and Old City. Her cousins are also Princes from what he hears on the street of Florence.

"I know your pissed of, but please do this for me and no argument. I just need know that your safe." Bruce said he walked over to his daughter who was fuming, He knows that she needs a mission to kill of what ever anger she had inside. He hugged her tightly.

"I know, and I can't believe mum is letting you do this. We're a team you, mum me and Robin. We're a team. What if something happens to me?" Rory finally admitted she was scared to go to some new underground city she got that much from reading her fathers mind.

"Nothing, and I do mean nothing will happen to you. Nothing major at lease. That's what I'm most worried about if you the Princes of Gotham comes back with us to Gotham city. I can't let the bad guys know I have a daughter. The next air to Wayne Enterprise. The air to Batman." Bruce said still hugging his daughter tightly.

The door bell ranged and there maid answered the door.

"Hello who are you?" Kim asked Kylie and Declan.

"Hi, I'm Kylie Magnus, I believe my mother sent me to see Bruce Wayne. Or I should say Justin Kinsey." Kylie said with a smile Helen told her that Bruce is dead to the world but the ones closest to him knew his real name.

"Coming Kylie." Bruce said walking in the living room. Kylie and Declan was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room waiting for her uncle. Bruce, Salina, and Rory came with bags.

"This is Declan Macrae, he's apart of the Network we'll be coming. I need to know, why your going back to Gotham." Kylie said with a straight serious face she looked at Bruce and can tell he was a Magnus and a Wayne more Wayne though.

"Straight to the point then. I have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of. And I don't want my daughter to get hurt." Bruce said to his niece.

"Let me guess, you used to be someone big until things happened 28 years ago in Gotham, some how you lead the world to believe your dead. You had a hero working in the city which almost lead it to its destruction but now someone is back and you don't want your city to go through that again. More importantly you don't want your daughter to be in the crossfire. That's your true reasons right? Oh and the fact that your lower chin looks exactly likes Batman's but you can't be him considering you blew up the cool thing with the bomb." Kyle said smirk. Helen told her as much as she knew about her uncle before coming to Florence.

"Ok, you're right princes. Since we got it all out of the air now. I'm Batman, Rory's batgirl and Salina is Catwoman, who are you?" Bruce ask he was curious of his niece.

"Well I'm anything you want me to be. Literally, I can disappear right in front of you and you won't be able to find me. I'm everyone's worse nightmare when it comes to combat fighting, oh and weapons are my favorite tool so the whole no gun rule you have doesn't work with me. I'm too a princes like your daughter is to Gotham. My mother is the queen well you know that already. Enough of the introductions, We need to leave now." Kylie said getting a bit annoyed.

"Woah princes, were not going anywhere with out you telling use where were going." Rory said standing in front of Kylie. Standing a bit too close for Kylie's comfort.

"Look sunshine, you might not wanna get that close to her." Declan said still sitting on the couch, Bruce wasn't worried about whats about to go down. He wanted to see his niece and daughter fight to see how well his niece can protect Rory.

"Don't Call me sunshine." Rory said in a low growling voice her focus is now turned to Declan. Kylie got in front of them, if something happened to Declan she will kill the girl.

"You might want to tone it, youngen'." Kylie said grabing her arm, which in Rory's case was a bad idea for Kylie to do.

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO." Rory flipped Kylie over she hoped that she would of landed on her back. But Kylie was better and faster then Rory will ever be. With in seconds Kylie had Rory in a unbreakable bind.

"Tell your daughter she might want to keep her hands of whats mines. " Kylie said in a low voice that even shocked Bruce to the core along with everyone else in the room, everyone except Declan. He loved seeing his feature wife stand for him.

"Rory, stand down." Bruce said to his daughter who would gladly stand down.

With that done, they left to some not so abandoned filed, that Kylie's mom bought a while back. There was a Sanctuary plane waiting for them, to bring them back to the states. Bruce wasn't shocked to see a younging flying it.

"Hi, you are?" Bruce asked the polite.

"No of your damn business." Josh said, he was Helen's and Will's adopted son.

"Josh play nice, to your uncle." Kylie said flashing a smile to her uncle.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna be. I don't know who he is and don't care. But mum and wants you back home asap." Josh replied Josh was around 18 just a few years younger then his older sister.

"Well you better care, he's your fucken family." Rory said getting up in Joshes face. Kylie once again stepped in.

"NO ONE TALKS TO MY LITTLE BORTHER LIKE THAT. JOSH ON THE PLANE NOW, MAKE SURE HENRY KNOWS WHO'S ON BOARD. You and I aren't going to get alone if you keep on disrespecting my family, play nice and I might not have to kill you." Kylie said shutting Rory up for now. Bruce was intrigued by his Niece authority and was wondering why Declan didn't stepped in.

"Just in case your wondering, I only step in when she absolutely needs it." Delcan said getting the rest of there things on the plane, since taking the source blood Declan came into some very helpful powers.

"Thanks, for informing me." Bruce said getting Salina things on the plane and getting his wife on as well.

"So Kylie, its your way or you kill someone?" Salina asked she was wondering about the young girl in front of her she can't be more then 18 years old.

"Look Saline its my way or the highway with everyone, my mum is the boss and I'm the princes of the Network; and among something else to. My mums second in command is Declan and Will, you'll meet Will when we get to where we're going. I'm probably known around the world like your husband here. One thing you need to know about my family is Lay one hand on us My mums the person you need to be worried about, more importantly my father will kill anyone who tries to hurt me. Oh and I'm 24 years old if your wondering." Kylie said tapping her brother Henry's shoulder. "Time to go bro."

"Got it." Henry Said.

"Please try not to crash it like mum." Kylie said with a smirk.

"I don't have mum's track records with plans." Henry said he can't believe his sister just called him out like that

Henry took the plane in the air. It's one of Kylie's Favorite planes that her mum got, its Black Ops style and its all black there for they can go stealth if they need to and wont get discovered. They flew for 10 hours straight back to the lower Mexico. Bruce was wondering why they were there and not in Old City.

"We're here because mum, wants us to be here. Don't worry Old City isn't far from the New Sanctuary location." Kylie said with a smile on her face.

Author's Note: Well I think this might be more complicated LOL.. those who reads my stories knows I love it this way. :D


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a spin off from my current story New Sanctuary New World. They will be connected in the Series once I get done with the last few chapters of New Sanctuary New World. I just didn't want to loose the thought or story plot once I it in my head.. Yall know what I mean. 
> 
> Last time on Sanctuary and Gotham Princes
> 
> Henry took the plane in the air. It's one of Kylie's Favorite planes that her mum got, its Black Ops style and its all black there for they can go stealth if they need to and wont get discovered. They flew for 10 hours straight back to the lower Mexico. Bruce was wondering why they were there and not in Old City.
> 
> "We're here because mum, wants us to be here. Don't worry Old City isn't far from the New Sanctuary location." Kylie said with a smile on her face.
> 
> Now on with the Bloody Story:t I mean :D

As if she could read minds Bruce thought. Then he remembered that they all have the source blood running through them except Salina.

"Took you long enough." Will said to Kylie as the group walked up.

"Sorry they're dumb." Kylie said with a smirk hugging her almost new dad. Will and Helen haven't tied the knot yet but they will soon when things calms down a bit.

"Watch it young lady." Bruce said with a bit of a warning.

"Hello to you." Helen said walking in the room not wanting a full blow n argument to happen.

"Grandmother." Bruce said walking up to hug his grandmother. Kylie shot him a warning look, which shocked him to the core.

"Kylie play nice, He's family." Helen saw the look and felt Bruce shake a bit.

"Yeah tell that to the Hot head over there." Kylie said pointing to Rory, who quickly came up to Kylie.

"Who the hell are you calling a Hot Head." Rory said grabbing Kylie.

"You little one, need to respect your elders" Kylie said flipping Rory on her back. Salina got mad, and went in to grab Kylie from behind. Helen grabbed Salina by the neck.

"You Might want to rethink touching my daughter. Let go of her neck and I won't have to snap yours." Helen said to Salina, who gladly would let go of Kylie's neck.

"Tell your daughter to keep her hands of mines." Salina said looking at Helen.

"Girls play nice, or I'll throw both of you to the Snorkle" Helen said looking at both Kylie and Rory.

"What ever, since I'm home sweet home anyways I'm going for a ride." Kylie said walking almost out the door before Helen could stop her.

"No your not." Helen said looking directly into Kylie's eyes.

"Really, I'm not going to run into the SCIU here mum they have know clue were we're at. Please I need to do something to something or else I'll snap. You know this, 10 hours on a flight from Florence Italy to here." kylie said she did have a point.

"Declan make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Helen said Kylie gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks mum don't wait up. Hurry up Declan you're always slow." Kylie said knowing he would rush out of there.

"Does she always get what she wants" Rory asked Helen who is her grandmother.

"Yes she does, and you will to if you know how to keep your mouthiness to yourself." Helen said to Rory. Rory stood there and looked at her grandmother, she can easily pick out the family resemblance.

"Now since we got that out of the way. I'm Will, and I will be escorting you to Old City along with Kylie when she gets back. You might want to stop that look every time someone says her name Rory. She is the Princes here and in Old City, Like you she is haunted down and powerful people will be after both of you. Unlike you she has more power then all of you know. I advise Bruce that you keep you problems from hitting the network or Kylie in anyway." Will said with authority and Bruce was well please with him.

"Because if you do you get her hurt, you'll have to deal with me." Ashley said walking in fully dress in combat mode. She just got home from a mission and as always have to check in with Helen.

"Ashley this is Bruce he's your Uncle and my Grandson, I'll explain how that is a bit later go get checked by Ravi please. Once you do go get your sister out of trouble." Helen said knowing that Declan and Kylie have run into some trouble Henry texted her that he saw she was in trouble.

"You let her go with out me?" Ashley said she was pissed that Helen let Kylie go with out her or anyone else.

"She with Declan they're in trouble. Go Get her back NOW!" Helen said with much irritation in her voice. Ashley can be a bit of a pain in the ass when it comes to protecting her little sister.

"Fine." Ashley went and saw Ravi who gave her a shot of morphine. She left where she got in letting people see her knew look and guns.

"So you girls are well trained?" Bruce asked his grandmother, He was wondering how he's her grandsons and they are his nieces. Then he thought about it Helen's is over 257 years old. He's almost 140 years old but failed to mention that to Salina, he knows he will have to soon.

"Yes they have to be, we're in a war against the government who want to liberate the Abnormal world. I cannot allow that to happened. SO my girls are well trained. They can be pains in the Ares but they're good." Helen said she looked at her family trying to figure out if she can trust them.

"Why do you need to go back to Gotham?" Will asked always curious William.

"We thought someone was dead apparently he's back and is ready to bring Gotham to it's knees again. If I don't do anything about it as Batman and the Prince of Gotham, He will Succeed." Bruce said looking at Will, He looks just like James Watson the family friend of Helen Magnus.

"Ra's al Ghul is dead, we watched the Satellite of the "war" that happened there in Gotham 28 years ago." Henry said Will and Helen nodded.

"We think he's dead, he could still have a legacy out there that we might not know about. I would very much like it that my Daughter doesn't get in the crossfire of any War." Bruce said but with his family history he knows regardless of where they're at his daughter is going to be in the crossfire no matter what.

"You know that impossible with our family Bruce. This is our second location for the underground Sanctuary. We have Sanctuary around the world still but they are all underground now. So if things goes bad Rory will be safe. The girls and the main staff knows the key words and passwords to say if when and where we are breached." Helen said as they were walking around showing them the Sanctuary.

"We're connected through very high tech transportation system." Will said he was interrupted by Tesla.

"Thanks to Me" Tesla said walking out of one of the labs.

"Tesla get back to work." Helen said she wish that He wasn't there but the team needs another five there for they're protection.

"Yes queen b." Tesla said going back to his office.

"Cheeky bugger" Helen said as the group continue to walk around the Mexico Sanctuary.

"So you blowing up the Old City Sanctuary was to let the world know Helen Magnus is Dead?" Salina asked she was one of the few who saw the huge explosion.

"Yes, I need the government of the world to think I was dead. So I can continue to run the Sanctuary network underground." Helen replied.

"Ahh here we are." Will said finally getting to Helen's Mexico's office.

"Helen, Its Henry the girls are back Ravi is looking over Kylie's Injuries." Henry said over the walky talky.

"Tell Ashley to tellaport your sister to my office please. Thank you Henry." Helen said.

"No problem Mum, should I tell them how much trouble they're in." Henry said before turning of the walky he laugh a bit.

"They're not in trouble. To the point, there are house Rules Rory, and you will abide by them. Have someone with you at all times when your on the surface. If you do decided to go on mission you will NOT be dress up as Batgirl. You will report to Ravi our doctor after each mission. Fail to play by my rules you will be put on punishment." Helen said as she watch Rory think about the rules. She looked to her father who nodded for her to accept.

"Fine, I'll accept the rules." Rory said Helen smile she knows this isn't what Rory wants she wants to be with her family in Gotham but she as the matriarch isn't going to allow her Granddaughter.

"You better because, I'm not going to clean up your mess. Mum bad news Dana Whitcomb is back. God I thought Baldy killed her." Kylie said coming in with a wrap around her wrist.

"He never said he killed her Kylie. Let me take a look at that." Helen said Bruce was intrigued by Helen's Protectiveness over his nieces more so over Kylie.

"Ravi said it was just sprang" Kylie said to her mum, Helen gave the 'I don't care look. I'm going to Check you out anyway.'

"He's right, and you know the rules Kylie. Ashley no injuries?" Helen said kissing Kylie on the cheek.

"A few broken ribs that should be healed in a hour or so." Ashley replied back. Helen walked over to her daughter to feel where the ribs were broken.

"Family rules, are as followed. No unnecessary Fights or harsh banters. I don't want to hurt you girls for them." Helen said looking at all three. Kylie nodded giving her answer and Ashley did the same thing.

"Got it." Rory said almost laughing.

They spent the next few hours getting Bruce and Salina ready for the trip to Gotham City. Bruce spent the last hour with Rory.

"I want you to listen to everything they tell you do to." Bruce said holding his daughter close.

"I will daddie, I just want to be with you and mum. I know, know you don't want me to get hurt." Rory said hugging her dad for not the last time.

"I promise, we will be safe." Bruce said knowing that they will be.

The next few hours they arrive at the Underground Gotham Sanctuary. Where everyone is with them as they say there good bye.

"Kylie protect her with your life." Bruce said with Salina nodding her head.

"She's in good hands uncle." Kylie said hugging him.

"Time go, be safe sweetie" Salina said kissing Rory.

"I will mum." Rory said as she watch her mum and dad ascend to the surface.

Kylie watched Rory breakdown. She remembered the day she was left at the Sanctuary. Not by choice, she was haunted by the SCIU and her mum didn't want her to be in danger. So she made the choice as a kid then to stay with her family. Rory didn't have the choice, she's being forced to stay here. And now its up to Kylie to make sure she's safe.

Authors note: Its finish yay... Rory will be introduced in the New Sanctuary, New world serie...


End file.
